Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza (novela)
La novelización de ''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' es la adaptación oficial del guión de Star Wars publicada en 1976 por Del Rey bajo el título de Star Wars: From the Adventures of Luke Skywalker y hecha por Alan Dean Foster aunque acreditada por George Lucas. Ese mismo año se lanza la novela en español por la editorial Argos Vergara. Posteriormente Martínez Roca en 1994 publicaría de nuevo las novelizaciones de la Trilogía Original en español con portadas de Kazuhiko Sano. En un principio, el subtítulo "A New Hope": "Una Nueva Esperanza", no se encontraba en el título de la novela, si no que fue agregada al guión de la película. Resumen del Editor Este resumen salió publicado en la versión en español de la novela Luke Skywalker, un joven de 20 años, se aburría de la vida monótona del remoto planeta de Tatooine, donde vivía en la granja de su tío. Hasta que un día intercepta el mensaje secreto de la princesa Leia, secuestrada por un siniestro jefe militar. Sin dudarlo, armado únicamente de su valor y de la espada de luz que perteneció a su padre, Luke se enfrenta, como un héroe antigua, a enemigos cuyo inmenso poder desconoce. Cuando consigue penetrar en la nave espacial enemiga, Luke ignora que va a desencadenar una terrorífica guerra del espacio... Esta novela, llevada al cine por Geoge Lucas, batió todos los récords conocidos de asistencia y renovó los temas más antiguos y queridos de la humanidad: el amor, la juventud, la aventura Apariciones *Wedge Antilles *John D. Branon *C-3PO *Cass *Chewbacca *Biggs Darklighter *Deacon *Jan Dodonna *Garven "Dave" Dreis *Greedo *Hija *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Davish "Pops" Krail *Owen Lars *Beru Whitesun Lars *Camie Loneozner *Laze Loneozner *Conan Antonio Motti *Bail Organa *Leia Organa *Palpatine *Jek Tono Porkins *Hurst Romodi *R2-D2 *Luke Skywalker *Han Solo *Cassio Tagge *Wilhuff Tarkin *Tiree *TK-421 *Jabba Desilijic Tiure *Tocneppil *Darth Vader *Jon "Dutch" Vander *Vanden Willard *Windy |criaturas= *Bantha *Gato *Perro *Pato *Dianoga *Dragón krayt *Rata Womp |droides= *Droide de protocolo serie 3PO *Droide interrogador Imperial IT-O *Droide astromecánico serie R2 *Remoto *Droide de reparación WED Treadwell |eventos= *Guerras Clon *Guerra Civil Galáctica **Batalla de Yavin **Destrucción de Alderaan **Rescate de la Estrella de la Muerte I |lugares= *Sistema Alderaan **Alderaan *Bestine *Commenor *Corellia *Dantooine *Estrella de la Muerte I **Celda 2187 **Bloque de detención 1138 **Sala de conferencias de la Estrella de la Muerte **Bloque de detención AA 23 **Compactador de basura 3263827 **Thermal exhaust port *Fornax **Fire Rings of Fornax *Kessel **Spice Mines of Kessel *Territorios del Borde Exterior **Tatoo I **Tatoo II **Tatooine ***Anchorhead ****Estación Tosche ***Cañón Beggar ***Bestine ***Mar de Dunas ****Ben Kenobi's hut ****Western Dune Sea ****Granja de humedad de los Lars ***Jundland Wastes ***Mos Eisley ****Docking Bay 94 ****Cantina de Chalmun *Sistema Yavin **Yavin Prime **Yavin 4 ***Gran Templo ****Grand Audience Chamber ****Strategy Center |organizaciones= *Alliance to Restore the Republic **Blue Squadron **Green Squadron **Red Squadron **Yellow Squadron *Dark Lord of the Sith *Imperio Galáctico **Grand Moff *República Galáctica **Senado Galáctico **President of the Senate *Incom Corporation *Caballero Jedi *Maestro Jedi *Order of the Sith Lords *Scanning crew BT-445 *Stormtrooper |especies= *Aqualish *Guerrero Tusken *Humano *Hutt *Jawa *Rodiano *Wookiee |vehículos= *BTL Y-wing starfighter *CR90 corvette **''Tantive IV'' *Imperial I-class Star Destroyer **''Devastator'' *''Rand Ecliptic'' *Reptador de las arenas *T-16 skyhopper *Caza estelar T-65 Ala-X *TIE/ln starfighter *X-34 landspeeder *XP-38 *YT-1300 light freighter **''Halcón Milenario'' |tecnología= *Bláster *Comunicador *Darth Vader's armor *Freeze-floating control *Gaderffii *Sable de luz *Holograma *Holoproyector *Remote |miscelánea= *Chrysopaz *Credit *Durindfire *The Force **Mind trick **Force Choke *Pool *Shang stew *Whill Languages *Aqualish *Bocce *Galactic Basic Standard *Huttese *Rodese *Shyriiwook }} Ediciones El libro de bolsillo de la editorial Argos Vergara contenía 270 páginas en 13 capítulos y un prólogo. Compilado en *''Star Wars Trilogy'' Véase también *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza (novela juvenil)'' *''Choose Your Own Star Wars Adventure: A New Hope'' Enlaces externos *Amazon.com product page *Cargo Bay listing *Blog about the differences between novel and movie Categoría:Del Rey Categoría:Argos Vergara Categoría:Martínez Roca Categoría:Novelizaciones de las películas